


If you can't buy it, make it

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Series: Holiday Fic Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gift Making, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: #Holiday Fic Prompts 2019- Week 1: Candy Cane Fluff; 1-b (Gift Finding Woes).Cross-posted on tumblrhere.
Relationships: Chris/Kira (S.W.A.T.), Chris/Kira/Ty vee, Kira (S.W.A.T.)/Ty (S.W.A.T.)
Series: Holiday Fic Prompts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559881
Kudos: 4





	If you can't buy it, make it

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got to admit that I’m not particularly up to date on my polyamorous history, but I have seen a variation of the polyamorous flag described here (and derivative art with other colors as mentioned for a stained glass effect).

Perhaps asking Ty if he enjoyed making small paintings as holiday gifts while he was in the midst of looking up reference photos and sketching in outlines wasn’t the best idea Chris had had. It had earned her the dubious honor of filling the graphite shapes on the little canvas square for Kira.

“I thought we couldn’t give Kira a gift together.”

“Who made that rule?”

A dark blue outline of a rectangle with triangles, half-circles, and other shapes creating a mosaic of blues. A bright red outline of a rectangle directly beneath it with shades of pink and, because she wasn’t used to angling her hand off the surface she was painting, some new shades of purple in the border areas. The final rectangle got a black outline and shades of grey, but it was the design in the middle that Chris had the hardest time with - a collection of yellows and gold forming a heart with an infinity symbol.

“What is it?”

Ty made a noise similar to a cat being woken up from a midday nap, but he didn’t look up from the canvas for his cousin Veronica with a colorful jellyfish splayed across it. Chris stretched and rolled her shoulders, “What exactly did I just paint?”

“A version of the polyamorous flag. Kira was getting frustrated with how couple-y the shops are.”

Chris could feel the depths of emotion just below her when it came to turning her full attention to shopping for more than one loved one, but there were too many to sink into at this time of the day, not when she wanted to spend her free day off with Ty and enjoy it. She scrawled a message across the top of a reference photo in pencil and slid it to him at the other end of his work table. _Can I have another?_

“Um, just rough in the background on this one, yeah?”


End file.
